Solemn solitude
by DipStickcreations
Summary: Checker, is an outlawed member of Night School When shadows come to attack she goes insane with her friends, Melody and Adolf, as victims. (I don't own Night School plz no hate! This is also to be a comic, check out for the comic, hope you enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

Melody sat on the rim of the building, she sighed and gently woke the sleeping Checker beside her, "We better get moving."

"Finally!", Adolf growled.

"Ok...", mumbled Checker, as she got up a blade cut into her shoulder, "AHHH!", she screamed out.

"Hunters!", Melody turned around getting her blade and running at the hunter.

"You murdering bastard!", Adolf ran at the hunter, his chain scythe ready. Melody hit the wrist of hunter and Adolf hit it's ear before he dispersed into the night. Checker fell on her knees then her side as blood ran down her neck and arm. She was gasping for air.

 _*4 weeks later*_

Checker opened and closed her eyes trying to adjust to the light, "Hello?", she whispered.

"Adolf, she's up!", someone yelled.

"Oh, Star! How can we thank you?", she recognized Melody's voice.

"Who's Star? What's going on?", Checker mumbled.

"Checker, you almost died because of a hunter. Star here saved you, she's like us.", Melody gestured to Star.

Checker sat up smiling,"Gotta thank you Kiddo.", she held out her hand for Star to shake.

"Checker!", Adolf ran into the room hugging her.

"WHOA! CHILL BIG BRO! YOU'RE HURTING MY SHOULDER MORE!", Checker gasped in pain.

"Sorry!", Adolf blushed.

"Good to see you too.", She responded to Melody and Adolf. Checker saw her guitar and went over to pick it up and started to play it, "Do do dodo-dodo.", she hummed quietly.

"Let's leave her be for a little. There's a window over there if you want to open it.", Melody said and they all left the room.

"Almost dead?", Checker stopped playing and sat there looking at the ground. Checker closed her eyes. blood flashed before her dark vision, she opened her eyes in alarm, "Who almost killed me?", Checker wrote a note saying:

 **Sorry, I have to go. Something told me, I'll be back at sunrise, I promise.**

"Sorry guys..", Checker opened the window and jumped out. She ran down the street finding a ladder and got to the roof top. She ran jumping to the next one. She started to walk.

"Nice to see you again. Thought you were dead. Should we redo that scene?", somebody smirked in the shadows.

"The pleasure's all yours.", growled Checker.

"What a rude mouth. Better fix that.", the man charged at her, two swords laying heavily at his sides.

"Huh?!", Checker was surprised to see that he was attacking, but she then took out her chain scythe and got ready to fight.

 _*Meanwhile*_

"It's been awhile. let's check up on Checker.", Adolf got up and went toward Checker's room.

"OK.", Melody followed.

"WHAT?!", Melody heard Adolf outraged yell and she ran into the room. Adolf was holding up a note.

"What does it say?", Melody calmly looked at the note.

"HOW COULD SHE!?", Adolf hopped out the window.

"Adolf!", Melody yelled worriedly.

"She's coming back to this house whether she wants it or not!", Adolf stopped turning around to glare at Melody.

"Adolf, I'm coming with.", Melody followed without question. They jumped from roof to roof, finally catching the glint of blades. One of the fighters went for the other and strikes her down, "That's a hunter and..", Melody leaned for defining the looks of the one of the ground, "AND CHECKER!"

"CHECKER!", Adolf growled, jumping at the hunter and cut him across the back,"You piece of shit!"

"A-Adolf...", Checker mumbled.

"Stop this fighting! NOW!", Melody yelled, Adolf back off but stood growling, "Explain yourself, hunter." Melody pointed her blade at the hunter.

"I come with a message for Checker from yours truly, Hunter leader.", the hunter grabbed a note of his pocket and handed it to Checker.

Checker sat up, reading it:

 **YOU'LL ALL DIE WEAKLING!**

Checker stood stunned, tears slowly formed and went down her face, she feel on her elbows.

"Checker? CHECKER! WHAT IS IT!?", Adolf's voice echoed in her ear.

The main words repeating in her head like fire were, **YOU'LL ALL DIE WEAKLING!**

 **"** Checker, please answer us.", Melody looked at her eyes full of concern.

"I'll give you an answer all right.", Checker picked up her chain scythe, and stabbed Melody in the waist.

"AHHH!", Melody screamed in pain. Checker gave a demonic laugh and smile.

"C-Checker... don't make me fight you!", Adolf tried to sound brave, but fear was spreading in his eyes.

"You won't this fight is over all ready.", Checker ran past him with a slight cut, dispersing beside the hunter into the night.

"CHECKER!", Adolf yelled after her, tears streaming down his face.

"A-Adolf?', Melody mumbled while she squeezed her waist.

"Let's get you back to Star.", Adolf picked up Melody.

"What happened to her?", Melody buried her face in Adolf's shirt tears running down her face in pain.

 _*With Checker*_

"I know this is going to be fun.", Checker smirked, blood ran down her side, and her hands.

"Of course, leader Checker.", the hunter stood behind Checker.


	2. Chapter 2

Checker woke up. Bars were in front of her face, "What's going on?!", she growled.

"Chill out, there no way your getting out of here.", a voice sounded behind her.

"What's going on?! Answer me!", she yelled into the dark.

"Don't you get it? We're in a cage, from the hunters. Feel your arm and shoulder.", the voice grumbled.

"W-why?', she backed up as the voice came from the shadows.

"Because your like me, wanting to join, but entrusted.", he smirked.

"What do you mean?! They can't see through my cover!", Checker growled.

"I can, it's the magic of this cage.", he put his hand on her left shoulder, avoiding contact with her right side.

Checker went to touch her right shoulder and slid it down her arm, there were scars all down it," You can see my tail, and eyes?", she whispered.

"Can't you see mine?", he smiled lightly, his coyote tail did swish behind him.

"Well, it's good to know another shapeshifter is among me.", she smiled back at him and sat down on a bench,"aaugh this sucks."

"We might as well wait.", the man sighed.

"What's your name?", Checker tried to make conversation.

"My name is Nitty, your's?", Nitty smiled.

"Checker.", she smiled back and lay down on the bench, slowly drifting into sleep.

 _*With Adolf and Melody*_

Melody stared out the window, glancing back once and awhile at room as if she felt something crawl up her back," Why Checker, why...", she mumbled to herself.

"You need to eat, Melody.", Adolf encouraged.

"How can I eat, when I feel that Checker is good, yet she won't return?! What if she's hurt?!", Melody cried out.

Adolf hugged Melody tightly, "I love you Sis, and you should listen to me and eat. Trust me I worry a lot. I want her home too, what if your wrong what if she's still bad? I can't bear the thought of losing you at all."

"I know Adolf... I know.", Melody cried into his chest. Adolf let go of her and she started to eat.

"We'll scout the area and see if she's anywhere is not, we'll search some more tomorrow it's too late to be out for long.", Adolf soothed.

"Sounds like a plan.", Melody finished up, putting on her gear and waited to go.

"Ready?", Adolf walked up to her with his gear. They went out the door running into the streets and up a ladder to the rooftops. They jumped rooftop to rooftop. Nothing.

"The moon is already at it's peak.", Melody sighed, " Let's get heading back."

"If you say so.", Adolf smiled softly at Melody.

As Adolf ran off toward the house Melody whispered to the moon, "Please protect Checkers."

 _*with Checkers*_

"Checker, you there?", the wolf mumbled coming over to the cage.

"I'm here Dusk.", Checker reached out to place her hand on her Dusk's muzzle.

"Have they treated you well?", Dusk whispered.

"As well as they could've, I would still be better off dead. What if I hurt someone again? Of course they are right not to trust me.", Checker frowned.

"I've told you about talking like that.", Nitty warned.

"I'll talk how I please.", Checker growled.

"Please don't talk like that Checker.", Dusk begged.

Checker glared at Dusk and then her eyes fell to look at the ground, "OK..."

"Dusk, get away from there!", a hunter came from the shadows.

"Fine.", Dusk gave a growl of resentment.

"I need Checker, and Nitty you can come watch.", The hunter smirked.

"Get away from me!", Checker growled stepping back.

"Make this easy on yourself.", The hunter said in resentment.

"NOT A CHANCE!", Checker ran at the guard bowling him over and started to punch him in the face, She then ran at one of the hunters behind him and bit into his neck, her sharp teeth hitting bone. Nitty ran at the other starting to claw at his chest.

"HELP!", one of the hunter screamed. Checker felt a pole hit her head and she was out.

 _*With Adolf and Checker*_

Melody lay calmly, finally asleep, "Ever since that hunter came around, my world is in darkness.. but why?', Adolf whispered into the night.

"Cause, no one tries to understand the problem.", Star came from the shadows smiling.

"Let's solve that, in the morning.", Adolf smiled laying down.

 _*Hunter lair*_

Checker glared at the hunter leader, as she stood in front of him.

"You attacked my men, why would you want to join?', The hunter leader gave to expression.

"Impressed or just disappointed at their weakness?", she smirked. She felt the leader's foot hit her face violently.

"NONE OF THE ABOVE!", he growled.

"It shows that I'll be a strong asset, not?", she frowned at him.

"Well I-I... yes you would be, we also don't want you as an enemy. Kill her now.", The leader ordered.

"Just kill me already...", Checker growled, tears streamed down her face. Dusk ran out from the shadows.

"Leader, please consider, I will care for her, if she messes up-", Dusk looked at the fearful Checker, "I'll murder her personally."

"Very well.", the leader considered, "Teach her _our_ ways." The leader walked away.

The chains were taken off Checker's wrist and she ran out to Dusk, "Why...? I was ready to die."

"Checker! That's enough! The past is the past forget it and talk about what your going to do!", Dusk growled.

Checker smiled hugging Dusk and falling on her knees, "I will. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Checker every new member of the hunters, they make themselves a new name. That goes for you too.", Dusk, stared into Checker's eyes, "This will be official."

"Okay.", Checker stared back at her no emotion bore into her gaze.

"Go on. Think carefully.", Dusk sat down.

"I want to be known as... hmm", Checker thought hard she looked her black hoodie and her bandages on her arms, "I want to be known as Shadow."

"Well then _Shadow_ hope your ready?', Dusk smiled standing up and curling her tail and left off to talk to the hunter leader.

"This is going great.", sighed the newly founded Shadow.

"Shadow, I hear that is your new name.", the hunter leader walked from the shadows taking Shadow by surprise.

"Hunter leader, yes this is true!", Shadow bowed her head.

"Do you Shadow, wish to be a hunter true and strong?", The hunter leader started her vow.

"The best of the best sir!", Shadow bore into the leaders gaze.

"Will do each task with high achievement?", hunter leader asked again.

"I won't return till each task is done!"

"Welcome to the hunters, Shadow!", he smiled.

"Than you sir.", Shadow smiled back.

"Dusk, your her caretaker so your going with her.", the hunter leader called over to Dusk.

"Huh?", Shadow looked confused up at the leader.

"Shadow you have your first task.", The leader smirked.

 _*Meanwhile*_

"It's 5 o'clock, we best be going on patrol!", Melody shouted into Adolf's face.

"A few more minutes.", Adolf grumbled.

"I gave you a lot more then than a hour in fact!", Melody growled.

A soft snore came from Adolf. Melody went into the garage and grabbed a bucket and then she went into the kitchen filling the bucket with ice cold water. She walked over to Adolf and poured the water on his head.

"Fine, I'm up!", Adolf growled.

"Finally!", Melody ran to the door as Adolf moved to get his gear. They ran outside getting to the roof tops. Melody got the sight of someone with an animal, "Hey, Adolf! Someone's over there. Let's check it out.", Melody ran in the direction of the person.

"Beware whom you trust.", the person smirked.

"What?", Melody asked, "Show me your face!"

The person looked up, "Cold eyes, equal dark memory.", she gave a laugh.

"Checker?!", Melody looked to cry but held back the tears.

"Surprise.", she smiled at Melody.

"Checker...", Adolf stared at her with cold, weary eyes.

"Rude much? Not even a simple hello?", Shadow growled, "Also the name is Shadow, not Checker."

"But, we always liked Checker why change it now?", Melody worried.

"Because, I changed it in hunter religion.", Shadow growled her chain scythe now tight in her grip.

"Hunter religion?!", Melody whined halfly.

"Tick-tock. I have somewhere to go. So you say what you need to and then I go.", Shadow growled heartlessly.

"Shadow, mind your voice. These could be valuable assets, if they give in.", Dusk whispered to her.

"OK.", Shadow sighed, "I best be going unless there is something you need."

"Why?...", Adolf mumbled.

"Because, I don't want you to die.", Shadow walked away.

"Die?...", Melody mumbled petrified, "The note... what did the note say?!", she screamed at Shadow.

" **You'll all die, weakling.** ", Shadow sighed and ran off.

"She's only scared for us...", Adolf started to cry.


End file.
